Halloween in Gravity Falls
by ReolChi
Summary: Alternate Universe. I don't write fanfictions anymore but this was my entry for a Halloween theme Gravity Falls. Enjoy.


The night was young and the moon was shining brightly as it gives light to the forest. It was dark and silent, the sounds of the crickets can be heard from the grasses, while the howls of the wolves from far away, leaving a scary atmosphere.

It was the start of October in Gravity Falls, which means Halloween is coming up and the town was covered in scary themed decorations. The children were in different costumes as they knock door to door from the neighborhood for trick or treating. It was also the night where teenagers would celebrate by partying till dawn, but unbeknownst to everyone, one teenager went to the most dangerous place during Halloween.

**The Forest of Gravity Falls.**

It was a bold move for the teenager to go to such danger, even if the place was known for many crime scenes on the said location, yet the face of determination and bravery was seen from the teenager.

He was wearing a worn out tan colored zip up jacket, underneath it was a button up shirt. He was also wearing navy blue jeans, and hiking boots. Strapped around him was his satchel full of papers with writings, on his hand was a pen and a notebook with strange doodles and information in it.

His name was Mason "Dipper" Pines, a college graduate from Backupsmore University, and the apprentice of the famous researchers of Gravity Falls, Stanford and Stanley Pines.

Every footsteps he take, sounds of grasses and branches can be heard, disturbing the peace of the owls from each trees. His flashlight was his only way to continue walking on his path. Fear and hesitation were the feelings he was experiencing, his heart was beating fast as he looks around the forest. He suddenly thought, why is he here to begin with?

-Flashback-

_It was two weeks ago when he got an urgent call from his great uncle Ford, he was supposed to explore other countries from the world after graduating, but soon changed his mind when Ford called him._

_"What?" He said, shocked. It was sudden when Ford said his urgent news._

_"I need your help, kiddo. Crime scenes has been increasing here in Gravity Falls after the Halloween incident from two years ago. People thought that it was just the wild animals, but I'm sure that it's more serious than that." Ford said as he spoke with a serious yet paranoid tone._

_Dipper was shocked, the news was still processing through his mind. Why did this happen? And how? It was five years ago when they left Gravity Falls. They had a great time with their great uncle Stanley and Stanford, but never in his life did he hear news about crime scenes in Gravity Falls._

_"How did this happen? Serial Killers? Psychopaths? Prisoners on the loose? How?!" He asked, desperate for an answer, but his questions weren't answered by the way he wanted to hear._

_"I don't know, but I have a theory that it is connected to the strange mysteries of Gravity Falls. I was also shocked when me and Stanley heard the news, we quickly stopped our research from Canada and went back to Gravity Falls. Stanley's talking to Soos at the gift shop while I'm at the underground laboratory, researching from the journals I wrote back then for answers." He stated._

_Dipper listened to Ford's theories and later on understood, he obeyed his grunkle's wish and accepted the favor. He was about to hang up and start packing, but Ford said something that made him stood silently._

_"Are you also bringing Mabel to Gravity Falls?" He frozed, unsure on what to say, but quickly moved on the topic. "There's no need for her to come along, this is a serious situation and I don't want to danger her life."_

_Ford was speechless about Dipper's refusal on Mabel joining, but he respected the boy's decision and understood. "Okay, I'll tell you the whole details when you arrive. Goodbye, Dipper." He bid farewell, Dipper nodded and hanged up the phone._

_He took out his baggage from the closet and started packing, he was too focused on packing that he was unaware of the door closing gently. He was thinking of the possible causes of the crime scenes and how it happened. After packing, he quickly searched the directions to Gravity Falls._

_"Now, I need to get some fuel so I could go to Gravity Falls." He said while holding his baggage and leaving his room. He went down the stairs and saw someone blocking the front door, it was Mabel._

_"Where are you going, Dipper?" She said as she looks at him, serious._

_Dipper let out a sigh and said, "Not now, Grunkle Ford called me and he wants me to help him."_

_"Then why won't you let me come with you?" She complained as she glares at him. "You're not the only Pines he needed in this situation."_

_He was starting to get frustrated by Mabel's comebacks, but he calmed himself and continued walking until he was face-to-face with his sister. "It's my job as the apprentice of great uncle Ford and Stan, Mabel. This isn't a vacation and I don't want to danger your life."_

_Mabel was gritting her teath in anger due to her brother's decision. It hurts her that his brother doesn't trust her at all. "It wasn't, and I'm not joking around too, Dipper. OUR great uncle Ford and Stan needs our help, and you can't just go there alone."_

_"No, and it's my final decision, Mabel. Accept the decision because I will never let you risk your life again. Not on my watch." He remarked, it was selfish of him, but if it's for the sake of his sister, then he will have to do it._

_"Fine! If you want to go there alone so bad, then go! I don't care anymore! I don't even know you!" She snapped and quickly ran upstairs, slamming her door shut in anger._

_Dipper looked upstairs, sadly. He didn't want their situation to be like this, but he also doesn't want to endanger his sister. He took his baggage, opened the door, and whispered, "Goodbye, Mabel. I don't know if I'll be back alive, but always remember that this is for your own good. You have a lot of good things in your life, and someday, you will understand why I'm doing this." And then left with silence._

_He opened the engine of his car as he enters and said, "I'm coming, Gravity Falls."_

_It was a long road trip as he finally arrives at Gravity Falls. It was 9:00 p.m. which means the shack is close and he needs to get some rest before he starts helping them. He went out of his car and stretched his body, exhaustion and numbness was his feeling. He took out his valuables, and walked towards the door._

_He took a large breath, and slowly clicked the doorbell._

_He stood still when he heard no response, it was odd for him that no one would open the door. He slowly rings the doorbell one again._

_Still nothing. The silence was starting to make him nervous, he know for sure that his uncles wouldn't make him wait for so long. Thoughts were coming through his mind, what if his uncles already started the research without him? Are they still alive?_

_He gently walked inside, leaving small squeaks from the wooden floor, he tried to open the light switch, but there was no electricity. The inside was also dirty and messy, he can hear the noise of small creature lurking the shack._

_It was too silent for Dipper's sanity, he tried calling their names, but got no response._

_Suddenly, a large amount of wind stormed through the shack. Leaves were flying everywhere and the door was suddenly shut closed. It was dark and silent, the storm must be approaching due to the strong wind._

_He carefully took out a flashlight, and opened it, to see a tall man, holding a crossbow._

_"Are you here to steal my journals?!" The man said as he tightly holds the weapon. His eyes were bloodshot, and he looked like he hadn't shaved for a week._

_Dipper was surprised and slightly afraid, but he quickly recognized the man. It was Stanford Pines, his uncle._

_"Calm down, uncle Ford. It's me Dipper." He stated, as he walks back slowly._

_"Dipper?! You're not him! You're an imposter! I must stop you from stealing the journals!" He said as he quickly points the crossbow right through Dipper's chest._

_Dipper started panicking as he quickly thinks of ideas on how he can control his uncle's behaviour. He was thinking of avoiding the weapon and attack him, but it was soon stopped when he saw another man, holding uncle Ford's body._

_"Get it together, Ford! The one you're about to shoot at is your nephew!" Stan yelled, struggling to not let go of Ford as he attempts to get out._

_"No! I must protect the journals from anyone!" Ford shouted back, squirming his way out._

_Stan knew that he couldn't hold his twin brother any longer, he quickly looked at the boy, to see that he wasn't moving and quickly yelled, "Hey kid! Take away the weapon and help me calm him down! He's been working non-stop for a week and it made him crazy!"_

_Dipper looked at Stan and quickly obeyed. He took the weapon as Stan wanted to, but it made Ford more angry and started thrashing around. They decided to bring him to his room and gave him sedative to calm him down. After a few minutes, Ford was finally sleeping, they left the bedroom and let out a sigh of relief._

_"Okay, kid. It's good to see you again, and sorry about him. Things have been hectic and we weren't able to get some sleep." He reasoned._

_"It's fine, I immediately left after hearing the news. It's been so long since I was here, and to hear that there's a lot of crime scenes happening. I just have to go." Dipper said as they went to the kitchen, drank some beverages, and took a seat at the dining room._

_"So what do I need to do?" Dipper asked as he stares at the cup._

_"Okay, since you already know the news, me and Ford were looking for clues about the crimes that happened during the Halloween incident from two years ago. We discovered that the first crime scene happened at the forest of Gravity Falls that is now banned during Halloween or Summerween. The first victim was a drunk teenager that explored at exactly 12:00 a.m. and three days later, the body was found. It was burned for unspecified reason in which it questioned the government. The clothes were full of blood and the body was full of scars." He explained._

_"Which means, the reason why the crimes at Gravity Falls started increasing was because it isrelated to the unexplained murder to the teenager from two years ago?" Dipper stated as he was also trying to process the information given to him._

_"That's what we were thinking too. The cause of the fire was nowhere to be seen and it seems impossible that the forest wasn't affected by the fire too. No burned trees or grasses, just the body." Stan said as he scratches the back of his head due to frustration._

_"So you guys are trying to search for answers by reading all the journals that uncle Ford did when he first arrived at Gravity Falls?" He asked, looking at him as he saw his uncle sigh in disappointment._

_"Technically, you're right, but the journals were useless so we tried looking for the other researches we did. We just finished searching all of over it now, but unfortunately, we got nothing. That's why we decided to ask your help since you were also aware of the strange mysteries of Gravity Falls." He admitted as he stood up and took the empty cups at the sink. Dipper looks at his hands carefully, thinking of a possible theory that he could think of._

_"Halloween will start in the next two weeks, and we still have no plans on how we will solve the problem of crime scenes. The victims were all teenagers and half of them were drunk or high. The cause of their deaths were all unknown and it is impossible that it was the cause wild animals." He added, while washing the dishes that was left alone for the past few days._

_Dipper was in deep thought on what he can do. There are a lot of questions that needed to answer, and he only have two weeks before Halloween happens and he needs to think fast, or a new victim will be murdered._

_"I have an idea." He said, which made Stan stop washing the dishes. He turned off the faucet, dried his hands, and faced him. "What's your idea?" Stan asked._

_He took a breath and finally said, "At Halloween, I will explore the forest by myself to investigate the place before someone does. I would go there when the parties are starting." He announced, in which it made Stan froze and widen his eyes from shock. He continues to look at him, speechless, and it made Dipper stood there, silently waiting for his uncle to answer._

_"Are you an idiot? Why do you think that I would let you do something stupid?!" Stan yelled as he finally got his senses back._

_"It's the only option we have left! If I do nothing, then another murder would happen and we can't do anything to help!" He yelled back._

_"No matter how right you are, I will never let you do something that can risk your life!" Stan said as he points his finger to Dipper's chest._

_"I don't care about the risks. I am willing to sacrifice myself just to save the innocent people from death!" he shot back as he finally made Stan go silent._

_"Then what do you think Mabel would feel?" Stan asked which made Dipper froze. His frustrations were suddenly vanished as his uncle mentioned his sister._

_"Do you think she would be happy when she hears you say that?" Once again, he felt like an arrow was shot through his heart. It made him think, why didn't he think of Mabel?_

_"I need to do this, I know that I will hurt Mabel's feelings, but only I can do the task." He said as he looks at Stan, determined._

_Once again, Stan was lost of words, he can't tell if Dipper was being idiotic or righteous, but he can't argue his final decision even if he will hurt his sister. He sighed and said, "Fine, I'll let you, but keep this with you when the time comes and you will need it as you enter the forest." He said as he gives a bag to Dipper._

_Dipper was confused on what's inside the bag, he slowly opened the bag to something that made him shocked. He looks at his uncle to see that he was still looking at him, fiercely. He quickly understood the situation and thanked him. After a few small talks, they discussed about the plan for Halloween._

_(Two weeks later...)_

_It was almost time. He was done talking to his uncles and bid farewell. He wasn't sure if that would be the last time he would see them, but it made him happy that he was able to talk to them for the past days. They were worried about him, but still supported his decision and helped him get ready._

_He gave them hugs and left letters for everyone he knows, especially Mabel. He hoped that Mabel would forgive him for doing something that can caue his life._

_He entered his car and opened the engine. He gave one last look at the shack to see his uncles saluting him for his task, he gave them a nod in return and left. It was making him nervous and anxious, but he said to himself that he can't back down to a promise he made, so he will have to face the task like a real man._

_"Just wait for me, Forest of Gravity Falls. Mason Pines will save the lives of everyone in this town." He said as he accelerated the speed._

-Flashback Ended-

While continuously walking, he heard whispers from the wind which made him anxious. Every step he take, he hears the exact words, _"Leave this forest..."_

It was starting to get through his nerves, he was shaking in fear, but he shook it off quickly and continued. The whispers were non-stop, but he paid no mind because he needs to complete his task, and running away like a coward was not it.

The atmosphere started feeling heavier, and Dipper's fear is increasing, his steps were becoming more slower, and his flashlight is now only pointed to the ground, afraid of what he will see if he points it up.

Pessimistic thoughts were in his mind, thinking on what could possibly happen to him for taking this risky task. Would he be eaten alive by a bear? Wolves? Or what if a demon appears and possesses him, torturing him till he dies?

His thoughts were not helping at all, it gave him goosebumps about it. Suddenly, a blue light passes by fast, it made him confused yet scared. He started thinking if that is part of the mysteries that is happening during Halloween.

He quickly started walking faster and the sounds of the ground was getting louder, but that wasn't what he was thinking about at this moment. He just needs to find out about the mysterious crime scene.

His heart was still beating fast, and his body is shaking due to fear. He was now pointing the flashlight everywhere to see if something is happening, unlike what he did earlier, it was obvious that he was panicking.

Then again, a blue light passes by, but closer to which made him back off. The blue light was slower this time, as if it's telling him to follow its direction. He hesitated at first, but later on followed the light.

It was risky, but had no other choice but to follow it. Quickly the light disappears which left him in darkness. He quickly took out his flashlight and turned it on, but it didn't, the flashlight wasn't working.

He started panicking once again, and quickly attempted to make the flashlight work, desperately. Then it accidentally slips off his hands and falls to the ground. He dropped himself to find it, but much to his discomfort, the flashlight disappeared.

He was about to have a panic attack, until he realized that he still have his phone on his satchel. He quickly opened his satchel and looked for his phone. He opened it and tried to call his uncles, just to see that there was mo service.

He cursed the services and hid his phone. He started to look around his surroundings but struggled due to the lack of brightness. He then hears growling somewhere near to him which made him curse. It was either a wild animal or the monster that was part of the journal.

He quickly hid himself from the bushes, and remained silent. He heard the footsteps walking closer which made him pray that it wouldn't notice him. He took a small peek from the outside to see that it was a wild bear.

The wild bear was looking around, it must be looking for it's dinner, but it questioned Dipper, why is the wild bear's eyes were red? Was it a rare one or a possessed one? He's not sure, but he waited for it to walk away.

When the coast was clear, he quickly left the bushes and ran towards the light he saw. It was careless of him to do that, but he was getting desperate to get away from the dark. As he approach the given light. He saw a big space where there are no trees, but he saw something that made him curious. It was a statue of the illuminati that was half buried to the ground.

He was confused and scared at the same time. He slowly walks toward to the statue, and gave a small inspection. It was harmless, but it still gave him goosebumps.

He slowly moved his hand forward, wanting to touch the statue for research when suddenly, he heard a someone talk.

**_"I wouldn't do that if I were you."_** A demonic voice said as he lets out a small giggle.

Dipper froze on the spot, he didn't expect someone to be here at this time, and it made him nervous when the voice he heard wasn't a normal human voice. He cursed himself and slowly looked behind him.

It was a a combed blonde haired man, with pale skin and a seemingly fancy suit which looked like it was taken from the victorian era. Plastered on his face was an awfully suspicious grin. Around him was a mysterious force with a slight hue of blue.

Dipper can't believe what he's seeing, he doesn't know what kind of monster he is, but he know for sure that he was dangerous.

**_"Aw, why the silent treatment? Don't worry, I don't bite at all."_** The demon said while floating closer to him.

He body was shaking in fear when the demon floated closer to him. He felt his legs weaken which made him fall to the ground, and started backing away. Even in fear he asks, "Who are you?!"

The demon grinned, maniacally as he sense the fear from the teenager, but it also made him amused when the teenager asked his identity. He let out an evil laugh and looked at him once again, and answered.

**_"I am Bill Cipher, also known as the demon of the forest. I have been living here for thousands of years. I was killed here at this very spot when I was young. This power was given to me to maintain the peace of the forest, and to have my revenge to those who disturbs the peace of my home."_** He stated as he floats around him, taking a closer look at the teenager.

**_"Now, how about you introduce yourself?"_** He asks while playing the small amount of power in his hand.

Dipper looks at him in fear. Right now, in front of him was the one who caused the murders. It made him panic but answered him. "M-My name is M-Mason Pines."

Bill looked at him as he frowns from the lack of information. He quickly thought of an idea and grinned, cruelly. He pointed his finger to his forehead, and used a small amount of power.

Dipped suddenly felt like an unknown force entered through his mind. It's like it was trespassing his memories and his will to think. The next thing he knew, Bill was seeing all his memories, identity, and more.

**_"Interesting, a genius at a young age, and the apprentice of the famous researchers of Gravity Falls."_** Dipper widened his eyes, shocked about the details. He was reading his mind!

**_"Oh, and you're here to investigate the strange crime scenes, huh?"_** Bill guessed as he looks a Dipper. It made him grin even more as he saw Dipper froze and started sweating heavily.

**_"The nickname Dipper is too boring for you. Oh! What if I give you a nickname instead? Pinetree sounds perfect for a brave little bird like you."_** He said as he starts ranting about him. It gave Dipper a thought that it was a perfect time to escape the demon.

While the demon was still ranting, he slowly backed away while watching his steps carefully. When he was a little far from Bill, he quickly stood up and started running away as fast as he can.

Bill stopped talking and watched him as Dipper runs away, but unknown to him, Bill expected this to happen as he smirks and snapped his fingers. A loud roar was heard next to him, it was the wild bear that Dipper almost encountered earlier.

**_"Catch the boy for me, and don't kill it. I'm interested in him."_** The bear obeyed and started thrashing as he chased the boy. Bill then let out a laugh of happiness for he has found the entertainment for his boredom.

As he runs for his life, he took a quick look behind him, to see that Bill was only standing. He screamed yes in his mind as he was about to leave the forest.

But suddenly, a loud roar was heard as the bear was chasing him and was also destroying the trees. It was thrashing around as it roars.

Dipper froze and started screaming in fear. He immediately ran without a care of the world. He's only task now is to survive the wild beast.

While running, he suddenly a saw path where it wouldn't fit the bear. He quickly went his but the bear was able to reach him that it destroyed the strap of his satchel, falling onto the ground.

He cursed as he saw his satchel get stepped by the bear, but he continued his path to the small space. It was nerve wrecking that he wasn't sure if it stop the bear, but it was his only option to survive.

The bear was reaching him, and its claws are trying to catch him. He quickly jumped towards the trees and the bear was stuck due to it's size. Dipper was lying to the ground, breathing heavily as he watch the bear reach out its claws near him. His vision was blurry and his body was aching due to exhaustion.

He stood up and walked, leaving the bear. Dipper was feeling nauseous from every step he takes. Unbeknownst to him, somewhere hidden in the grasses was shinning, but he didn't notice it due to unclear vision.

As he continues walking while he was experiencing a headache. He was getting weaker than before, but what made it worse, when he stepped on the shiny object hidden from the grasses. It was a beartrap.

Dipper felt like he was experiencing hell. He suddenly screamed when the beartrap reacted and damaged his right foot. Blood was dripping everywhere as tears falls from his eyes, and swears were coming out through his mouth.

He cursed himself for being unlucky, going alone to the forest, meeting a demon, getting chased by a possessed beast, and getting trapped by a beartrap. He tried to open the beartrap as he resists the pain from his foot.

It was difficult, but after many times of attempts, he was able to free his foot. He quickly moved himself away from the trap. The pain was there, an blood was still dripping in which it made his clothes bloody. He attempted to stand up, only to fall once again.

Dipper quickly took off his jacket and ripped a piece of fabric from his button up shirt. He quickly wrapped it around his foot to prevent it from bleeding more blood.

His vision was getting worse and he suddenly felt himself light headed. He then started crawling to escape, only to see someone walking close to him and carried him by the shoulder.

He wanted to struggle, but he can't due to blood loss and nausea. His eyes were about to close when he the man talk.

**_"You wouldn't have suffered if you didn't run away, but don't worry, I'm here for you."_**

He was unsure whether to believe him or not, but he gave in due to no strength. The next thing he knew, he was unconscious and was being carried by someone be doesn't even know.

An unknown force suddenly made him wake up. He looked around, to see that it was empty. He moved his body, only to find out that he was restricted by a mysterious force with a hue of blue, plastered all over his body aside from his head.

Dipper was panicking, but also felt numb due to his body aching, his clothes were full of blood and he felt a lot of wounds in him which made him confused. What happened?

He started screaming for help, hoping for someone to respond for his begs, but unfortunately no response. Tears were falling from his eyes as he thinks of his unluck, will he die alone? Will his uncles be disappointed? Will Mabel hate him now that he's dead? He wasn't sure, but it made him devastated while thinking his loved ones. He stopped caring about the world as he screams in sadness, no longer caring about his injuries.

As he continues to cry, a hand starting

petting his hair. He looked up to see that it was Bill, he started shaking in fear due to the closure, but it shocked him when Bill said.

**_"Hush now, my Pinetree. You are in pain right now, but fear not, for I won't leave your side."_** Bill speaks in a gentle as he smiles at him. Dipper was shocked, he wasn't expecting a demon to be gentle with him, but it also made him even more scared.

"P-Please let m-me go back..." Dipper stuttered as he begs Bill while he continued sobbing.

Bill frowned, and let out a sigh, he removed his hand from Dipper's head, and holds Dipper's chin and made him look at his eyes.

**_"I'm sorry, but I cannot fulfil your wish, for it is a curse in this forest during Halloween. You cannot leave me until I let you die."_** He reasoned as he strokes Dipper's cheek.

Dipper stares at him, he felt broken. He can't escape this forest and he will be stuck here for the rest of his life. He can't be with his family anymore, and his sanity cannot contain the information given to him. He stood there, looking at the ground and not moving, like a broken doll.

Bill stared at the broken boy, he pitied him, but it also made him feel less lonely as he finally found his true interest, and he will do anything to not let him go. He chucked as he saw Dipper look at him, broken.

**_"Now, how about we play a game to cheer you up, my Pinetree?"_** He playfully said as he starts to laugh maniacally, as if he had claimed victory.

Dipper watches him, unfazed, he had nothing to say at all, for this will be his path before he dies. He just stood there as Bill started using his power.

**Because he knew, no one can save him.**


End file.
